Inhalation bioassay of cigarette smoke: effect of high and low carbon monoxide content; and effect of high and low nitrogen oxides content. Cigarette smoke dosimetry in man; development of equipment and techniques. A computer simulated cigarette model for use in development in less hazardous cigarettes. International epidemiological study.